


Put Your Body On Me

by yongguks_smile



Series: Autistic Shinee [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, CommeDes and Garcons, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Pressure Stimming, Stimming, can be read as platonic, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongguks_smile/pseuds/yongguks_smile
Summary: The last thing Minho expected to see when he walked into their dorm was Kibum laying face down on the floor with varying items piled on top of him. Taemin maybe but certainly not Kibum.





	Put Your Body On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> I've been having a rough time the last few months, and I know I should be updating 'Minimizing' but this struck me out of nowhere and it is honestly the most self-indulgent thing I have written. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this quick little...thing?  
> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think.

    It had been a particularly busy day for Minho, being up and on the go as soon as he opened his eyes that morning. He'd been to a breakfast meeting then a photoshoot right after, followed up by a 2-hour fitting and a quick lunch. Needless to say, he was pretty exhausted by the end of the day and the last thing he expected to see when he walked into the door was Kibum laid out face down on the floor with varying objects pilled on-top of him, including CommeDes and Garçons.

    Taking off his shoes and quietly setting them on the rack, Minho makes his way over to Kibum and kneels down by his head. Clearing his throat, he looks around at what's been pilled on his friends back. There's a few books, some pillows, a lot of blankets, and of course Kibum's two dogs.

    "I'd ask if you were ok, but considering you're trying to become one with the floor, I'm going to assume something's up." 

    Not really expecting much of an answer, he isn't surprised to only receive a grunt in response. Realizing quickly it must be pretty serious if Kibum isn't talking, he moves to sit cross-legged instead to give his knees a break and think for a few minutes. What questions do Jinki and Jonghyun usually ask in these situations?

    "Is this a sensory thing?"  
    A grunt.  
    "All this stuff... Is it a pressure thing?"  
    Another grunt.  
    "Is it heavy enough?"

    A quick shuffling sound is his response as Kibum shakes his head repeatedly against the floor.

    "Ok, ok, stop before you give yourself rug burn." he says softly reaching out to put a hand on Kibums shoulder but stops a few inches short. 

    "Is touch ok? Can I touch you?"  
After receiving what he hopes is a 'Yes please.' in the form of a quick and shallow grunt, he carefully places his hand on Kibums shoulder but quickly adds more pressure when a whine much like a punctured balloon hits his ears. 

    "So more pressure is good..." He whispers and looks around the room again to see if there's anything else that isn't already piled on Kibum. Not seeing anything, he moves back onto his knees careful to keep the pressure on Kibum's shoulder. "Ok, I have an idea, and it may not be the best, but bear with me ok?" 

    Moving his hand from his shoulder and down his back, being careful to keep the pressure, Minho carefully and quickly moves everything piled there and tells the dogs a quick but stern "Off!" Then promptly lays his upper body across Kibum's back so his head rests on his shoulder.

    After a few minutes of dragging silence and trying not to move, Minho decides to pass time by talking about his day. He tells Kibum about the restaurant he went to for breakfast and how they should go there sometime because he would love the feel of the place. He told him about the fitting and how odd some of the outfits were, "Seriously, who puts feathers on shoes and thinks it's a good idea?", And how the stylists kept complaining about how tall he is and that it isn't fair. He kept talking, not realizing that he had started to run his fingers through Kibum's hair.

    "It could work."   
    Minho stopped, his hand frozen in place.  
    "The feathers. If done properly it could work." 

    Smiling, Minho continued to run his fingers through Kibums hair and kept doing it until he felt Kibum try to shift under him.

    "Do you want me to get up?" he asked quickly, trying to get his hands to cooperate and place them on either side of Kibum's head and hold himself up.

    "No, you're good. Just need to roll over or something." 

    Nodding, Minho gets up so Kibum can roll over and grabs the pillows to put under Kibum's head. Once Kibum was laying down and comfortable again Minho looked at him and smirked.

    "What? What's that look for?" Kibum scoffed and adjusted his shoulders so they were more on the pillows than the hard floor.

    "I always knew you only wanted me for my body." His snickering turning into full-blown laughter when Kibum shot back with "At the moment yes. Now shut up and put your body on me."

    "Alright, alright."   
Crawling back over to Kibum, he laid his chest on his stomach and folded his arms over Kibum's chest to lay his head on.

    "This good?"

    "Yeah. S'good...Thank you."  
    "No problem. Quick question though, I'm assuming Taem helped pile everything on you, so why didn't you get him to do this?"

    "Are you serious? Please. A feather weighs more than him." Kibum scoffed and placed his hands in Minho's hair. "Besides, I like listening to you talk. Haven't had the time to do that in a while..." he trailed off.

    "Well, I'm here now."

    "Yeah...you are."

 

 


End file.
